House Drumm
”We all have a time''' '''to go.” ''-'Lord John Drumm’s '''final words to the retinue of '''House Drumm.' '''House Drumm of Stonehall '''is a Noble House from the Iron Islands. Founded sometime in late 2015 during the Ancient Age by '''Lord Walker Drumm', or OxidePlus, House Drumm had established itself as an important House. House Drumm is the former Crown House, the former Hand House (four times, Lord Hand Walker Drumm, Lord Hand John Drumm x2 and Lord Hand Dagon Drumm). An esteemed and prestigious group, House Drumm is widely considered to be the greatest House originating from the Iron Islands, and is generally considered to be one of the greatest Houses in Genre History. It has had three significant leaderships since its founding in late 2015, one under Lord Walker Drumm, one under Lord John Drumm, or Balefulness, and one under Lord Dagon Drumm, or JCunning. Under each Leadership, the House has either became the Hand House, a Super House or the Crown House. As well as this, House Drumm is one of the only Houses to have organized the history of it’s own Family Lineage, correctly dating back to its founding. Founding House Drumm was originally founded by Lord Walker Drumm during the Ancient Age. Rivaling only House Teague, it is the second oldest House in the entire Genre, not including Houses significant to the Show or Books. House Drumm, however, technically had 6 previous Lords of House Drumm. These are not counted though, as none of them went on to become significant Leaders within the Genre. Lord Walker Drumm, OxidePlus The House Drumm that has become prestigious and esteemed over the years began with the leadership of Lord Walker Drumm. Lord Walker Drumm established and took a diplomatic and peaceful approach to running a House and being a Lord within Westeros. Lord Walker Drumm, one of the oldest members of the Community, had achieved a strong standing in the Genre through intelligent and peaceful alliances. He formed two major alliances that still carry over to this day; House Drumm-House Teague, although this alliance would eventually be broken and repaired over the course of time, and House Drumm-House Targaryen, which would also be broken through multiple rising tensions. Lord Walker Drumm and his Son and Heir, John Drumm, originally started as a Vassal House to the Lord Paramount’s of the Iron Islands, House Greyjoy, under the leadership of Lord Balon I Greyjoy, or KamXL. Over the course of time, Lord Walker Drumm’s peaceful alliance with House Greyjoy became constantly under threat, and nearly went to war on two occasions. This was due to Heir John Drumm and House Drumm’s building armada and House Greyjoy’s diminishing membership constantly attempting to grapple control of the Iron Islands away from House Greyjoy. These two Houses wrestling for power of the Region from the other resulted in rising tensions and disputes between the two Houses, and on two separate occasions, War was declared. However, Lord Walker Drumm managed to deescalate tensions, as he was good friends with Lord Balon I Greyjoy. Eventually, the rising strength of House Drumm and the diminishing membership of House Greyjoy would become too significant, and House Greyjoy would eventually and peacefully concede the Iron Islands to House Drumm. At this point however, is when House Drumm started to become notorious for mass RK and law breaking. With Lord Walker Drumm inactive due to timezone differences and John Drumm’s encouragement of indiscipline, House Drumm became a disliked House and built a bad reputation. With the ascension of Lord Walker Drumm to Hand of the King under the new King Rhaegar I Targaryen, House Drumm was the second most powerful House due to their proximity to the Crown. However, they were still significantly outmanned by multiple Houses, including House Targaryen, House Yronwood, House Teague and House Tyrell. Lord Hand Walker Drumm would serve briefly as Hand of the King. In that time, he was mostly restricted to minimal help as he had a great difference in timezone making it difficult for him. Lord Hand Walker Drumm took a peaceful and diplomatic approach to being Hand of the King, although King Rhaegar I Targaryen had mostly ignored any advice he was given. Lord Hand Walker Drumm would quietly and briefly serve as Hand of the King. He would resign both Hand of the King and Lord of House Drumm, and pass down the House and Titles to his Son and Heir, John Drumm. Lord John Drumm, Balefulness With the resignation and retirement of Lord Walker Drumm, Lord John Drumm would succeed as both the Lord of House Drumm, and be awarded the position of Hand of the King, marking the first time in Genre history two preceding and succeeding Hand of the Kings were related; Father and Son. Under new Leadership, Lord Hand John Drumm ordered the complete militaristic reform of House Drumm. This was mainly due to the fact that while House Drumm had steadily grew in membership, it had built a notoriously bad reputation as a House for RKers. It was also relatively inconsequential compared with the Superhouses at the time. The military reforms were primarily consisted of a new policy installing what was dubbed the ‘Member Cap System’’, which was a system in where House Drumm would only allow a certain amount of members into the House. This would filter out poorly behaved and inactive members, in exchange for well trained and active ones. The reforms resulted in the complete rebuild of the House, and resulted in significant membership change, from undisciplined ones to a true fighting force. These reforms would only be the building blocks to House Drumm becoming the most active House in a time when Superhouses were common. As Hand of the King, Lord Hand John Drumm followed in some of Lord Hand Walker Drumm’s footsteps; Lord Hand John Drumm took a diplomatic approach but had been willing to stand firmly on certain topics. With King Rhaegar I Targaryen mostly lacking in direction of the Crown, it fell to Lord Hand John Drumm to solve major disputes between Houses of Westeros, as well as running the Small Council independently without the approval or oversight of King Rhaegar I Targaryen. This sparked a personal dispute between King Rhaegar I Targaryen and Lord Hand John Drumm, as Lord Hand John Drumm was seen as the true King of the Seven Kingdoms, and controlling and doing all the responsibilities normally fitted for King Rhaegar I Targaryen. After months of Lord Hand John Drumm running the Seven Kingdoms, and with the status of House Drumm now as a Superhouse, King Rhaegar I Targaryen had decided something had to be done. King Rhaegar I Targaryen had become angered with the perceived insubordination of Lord Hand John Drumm and, in an attempt to gain the influence and to establish himself as the King, King Rhaegar I Targaryen had given Lord Hand John Drumm an order to obey his rule. Unexpectedly, Lord Hand John Drumm instead relinquished his position of Hand of the King, and returned to being the Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands, which was a major and unexpected shock within the Genre. This was originally perceived as possible escalations to War, as tensions between House Drumm and House Targaryen had skyrocketed. Peace, however, prevailed between the two Superhouses. Lord Hand John Drumm would go on to win the Best Hand of the King at the Seven Swords Awards. House Drumm and House Greyjoys rivalry would be reignited on two occasions, with Lord Balon X Greyjoy, or Vassek, declaring War for the Lord Paramountcy of the Iron Islands. This would however, never end with War, as a week prior to the scheduled War, Lord Balon X Greyjoy peacefully conceded his bid for the Iron Islands and subsequently quit the Genre. The second occasion would be under the command of Lord Theon Greyjoy, or JCunning. Lord Theon Greyjoy, who stylized himself as Vassek Reborn, would go to War with House Drumm. In a 25v25, House Drumm became the first ever House to solely use Soldiers from its own House, only relying on its members, while House Greyjoy used the support of its allies in the War. House Drumm managed to retain its Paramountcy in a score of 3-1. House Greyjoy would go on to swear fealty to House Drumm, becoming House Drumms closest ally. JCunning would eventually succeed Lord John Drumm as the Lord of House Drumm after the shutdown of the House. With Lord John Drumm returned to running the Iron Islands, he would now be able to solely focus on the House and the Region. Because of this, Lord John Drumm, his Heir Dyson Drumm, or FlamesOfCreation, and his two Daughters, Meera Drumm (vAngelv) and Brianna Drumm (Meffe) as well as his captains, Captain Darion (Devdakota), Chieftain Andrik the Unsmiling (EternallyBane), Captain Dale (Xarahox), and Captain Heartsalot (RobloCarl), had turned the House and the Region into the strongest of Westeros. House Drumm had become able to rally 35 on a moments notice, and only once at its peak, rallied a staggering 53 (including Highranks and Family), at a time when Superhouses were common. House Drumm would go on to win Most Active House and Best Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands at the Seven Swords Awards. With House Drumm reaching massive activity on a scale not seen before, Lord John Drumm decided to start branching off, to create not only a powerful House — but a powerful Iron Islands. Lord John Drumm moved 12-16 House Drumm soldiers from House Drumm’s retinue and ordered the re-creation of House Goodbrother and creation of House Harlaw. Lord Gorold Goodbrother, or K_von, and Lady Alanna Harlaw, or Lioness_XL, went on to be prominent Leaders in their own right, learning from Lord John Drumm on how to lead. Lord Gorold Goodbrother went on to become the Hand of the King for Lord John Drumm’s great-great grandson, King Dagon Drumm, while Lady Alanna Harlaw’s descendants went onto become King of the Seven Kingdoms (King Rodrick Harlaw and King Yohn Harlaw — who was named in memory of Lord John Drumm). With Westeros in total chaos due to King Rhaegar I Targaryen essentially declaring war on his own Hand of the King, Lord Hand Anders Yronwood, the Lord of the third largest House in the Genre (House Yronwood), the War of the Bloodroyal had begun. King Rhaegar I Targaryen has abdicated the Crown and King Jaehaerys II Targaryen, or VexiVerse had succeeded him. House Targaryen and House Drumm has managed to mend the severed ties of their Houses, and House Drumm had pledged support to House Targaryen against House Yronwood. After the Crown was victorious and retained the Throne, Lord John Drumm would be reinstated as Hand of the King. With the diminishing armies of House Targaryen and House Teague, and the total shutdown of House Yronwood and House Tyrell, House Drumm became the only true Superhouse left. King Aegon VI Targaryen, the new King of Westeros, had succeeded King Jaehaerys II Targaryen. With the rising Riverlands Crisis seemingly averted, House Blackfyre would go on to betray their oath and declare Rebellion. This would start the War of the Dragons, and after the Crowns victory and successful retainment of the Throne, King Aegon VI Targaryen had removed Lord Hand John Drumm as Hand of the King, simply citing the reason for such as insubordination, installing Lord Commander Lewyn Martell as the new Hand of the King. With rising tensions once again between House Drumm and House Targaryen, skirmishes between the two started and this time, war would come. House Drumm declared war on House Targaryen, declaring itself the rightful Crown of the Seven Kingdoms. King Aegon VI Targaryen would abdicate before the rebellion would come to an end, and King Daemon II Targaryen would ascend to the throne. The Sound of the Drumms would happen, and the Crown would manage to retain the Throne once again, and ended in the shutdown of House Drumm and retirement of Lord John Drumm. Lord Dagon Drumm, JCunning Accomplishments Political Accolades * x1 Crown House (King Dagon Drumm) * x4 Hand House (Lord Hand Walker Drumm, Lord Hand John Drumm x2, Lord Hand Dagon Drumm * x3 Lord Paramount House (Lord Walker Drumm, Lord John Drumm, Lord Dagon Drumm * x1 Super House (Lord John Drumm) Military Accolades * Combatant and Victor in the War for the Neck * Combatant and Victor in the Dragon and the Ironwood Tree * Combatant and Victor in the War of the Bloodroyal * Combatant and Victor in the First War of the Dragons * Combatant in the Sound of the Drumms * Combatant and Victor in the Return of the Drumms * Combatant in the Free Folk Invasion The Seven Swords Awards Won * Best Hand of the King (Lord Hand John Drumm) * Biggest Shock (The War for the Neck/The Golden Company Conspiracy) (Lord John Drumm) * Most Active House (Lord John Drumm) * Best Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands (Lord John Drumm) Nominated * Best Lord (Lord John Drumm) * Biggest Rally (Lord John Drumm) Trivia